Monsters Inc Like Never Before!
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: It was just a typical night for 17 year old Maddie. She was just lying around doing nothing. But when she watches a certain movie, she gets sucked in. Now she has to go through the entire movie and try to make it back home. When she accidentally changes a part of the movie everything else changes as well. Will she be able to fix the movie? and will she make it back home?
1. Prologue

**A.N: Hey guys! JustaRegularTeam here and my "Oozma Kappa is Back!" Story is currently on hold. So for now I've decided to write this one instead. I REALLY hope you enjoy this one. It' basically going to go through the movie but with a few more character interactions and events with it. Also I don't own any of the Monsters Inc characters. Okay here we go.**

* * *

Maddie laid on the couch of her living room dying of boredom. Maddie was a 17 year old girl with long straight flowing brunette hair with dyed sunburst streaks and hazel eyes. She was wearing a red tank top that read in faded white letters "This land is our land" with a pair of purple pajama bottoms with pin and yellow cartoon foxes printed on them. She had just finished her second glass of lemonade and she didn't know what to do next.

She had already gone through and watched all of the good recordings on her DVR. She looked over at the clock, it was three in the morning and she was still wide awake. She didn't have anyone to talk to because the rest of her family was asleep. She laid on her couch staring up at the ceiling and blew of strand of hair out of her face. Then she layed on her side and her eyes shifted over to the cabinet beneath the T.V. She knew that all of her favorite movies were in there, most of them being Disney and PIXAR. She got up off of the couch and walked over to the cabinet and got down on her knees to open it. She opened the cabinet and it made a creaking sound when she did so. She sat down on her butt and went through the DVD's to pick one out. She looked at the movie titles and just tossed the cases to the side.

"Hm..Toy Story? No. Finding Nemo? No. Cinderella? No. Sleeping Beauty? No. Ooh FROZEN...No." She said tossing that movie to the sde as well, that's when a certain movie caught her eye. She grabbed the case and slipped it out of the cabinet. She held the case in her hands, she read the title out loud.

"Monsters Inc…" That movie she hadn't watched in a while. It was at least a year since she last watched it. She used to love this movie. She was three when she first saw it and all throughout her childhood she just continued to watch it. But as she grew older her love for the movie died a little bit and she didn't watch it as much as she used to. Sure when it was on or when she had the time she would watch parts of it...But it's been awhile since she watched it all the way through. She shrugged, "Okay." She said,

She took the disk out and put it in the DVD player and pressed play. She sat back down on the couch and began to watch it. When the desklamp was jumping up and down on the I in the word PIXAR Maddie chuckled to herself. The intro then began and in she watched in amazement and nostalgia as the bright colored letters and doors and and monsters flashed across the screen. But then she realized that the intro was dragging on for a little bit longer than she remembered. Than it started going faster and faster and faster and faster and faster! Maddie didn't know if she was just tired or if she was just completely losing her mind. Just then she felt the house shake and then she saw the DVD player's disk slot open and it began to suck her in.

"AAAAHHHH!" Maddie screamed, She flew into the disk slot and it closed and the house stopped shaking and the movie proceeded to play.

Maddie was still screaming and she opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything everything was too screwed up. All she could see was some blurred up blackness and she felt as if she were falling. She looked down, she _was_ falling. She could see clearly now, she was falling above a large city that was lit up with bright lights and cars driving down roads. She continued to scream as she continued to fall. Suddenly, she felt her body hit some water. She sunk beneath the water's surface and quickly swam to the top surface so she could breath. She gasped a huge breath of air and saw the city glow in the distance. She wasted no time and swam to shore. She swam for what felt like hours to her and she finally felt some sand grasped in her hand. She gripped the sand as she pulled herself further up onto the shore and passed out from exhaustion. Everything went black.

* * *

 **Well that's it for the prologue...Let me know what you think of so far. Okay peace ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: In the Monster World

**A.N: Hello my good people I am finally back with another chapter! I know it's been so long but I've just been busy with other crap! Now let's see what Maddie's gotten herself into…**

* * *

All Maddie could see was darkness...Just darkness...But then a bright light shone in her face making her squint. She realized that her eyes were closed. She opened them and the light was now really bright in her eyes, she felt the light and felt cold metal now realizing it was a lamp. She swatted it in another direction and sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around expecting to be in her room and that whole thing was just a nightmare. It looked like a hospital room. There was a table right next to her bed on the left side and on the other side of that table was another bed that was empty. Maddie's eyes panned around the room and was concerned about where she was.

She jumped a little when she heard the door knob turning and opening. Maddie squeaked and pulled the covers over her head. She heard footsteps and then she heard something slimy sliding across the floor and then what sounded like suction cups sticking and unsticking to the ground. Maddie was confused to what was going on. She decided that it was time to face what was now in the room. She pulled the covers off of her head and saw an orange monster like creature that was super thin with two eyes on the top of his head and multiple arms that were thin and long like noodles. He was wearing a stethoscope and a white coat and that headband with the metal thing on the front that doctors wear. With him was another monster who was a female pink replica of the orange monster with three long eyelashes on each eye wearing a nurse's hat and outfit.

Maddie let out an earsplitting scream which made the two weird beings cringe.

"It's okay, there's no need to be scared. Calm down." the orange creature said, Maddie stopped screaming and just looked scared at the two creatures, her bedsheets pulled up to her chin.

"Hon, we just want to check you to make sure you don't have any serious injuries." the female monster said, her voice had kind of a southern texan drawl sound to it.

Maddie lowered the sheets so they could get a better look at her face. She was so confused. Was this all real? or was this just some sort of twisted nightmare?

The orange monster took out a small light and shone it in her eyes. She squinted at the bright light and he checked both eyes.

"Hmm, both eyes are healthy, no broken bones, no missing scales." he said to the nurse who was writing this all down, 'Wait, _scales_?' Maddie thought confused, "Uh..can you hand me that mirror over there, please?" she asked shaking a little bit, the doctor handed her the mirror and she looked into it and nearly had a heart attack. Her reflection was her face but not like it normally was. It still had it's shape and her hair was still normal, but her entire face and chest were covered in blue scales. She held the mirror in her left hand while she touched her cheek with her right. She screamed again, her hand was covered in scales too. She threw the mirror across the room shattering it on the back wall. She sprung from her bed and made a dash for the door. The doctor and the nurse followed.

"Wait, stop! You need bed rest!" the doctor called out, "Security! grab her!" Suddenly, three security guards came running out of what looked like the break room not too far from the room Maddie was just in. They saw the direction in which the doctor was pointing and immediately raced after her. Maddie was running as fast as her long legs would take her. She was so frightened, wishing that she could just wake up.

'What's happened to me?!' she thought to herself, she dashed out of the hospital and something was burning her eyes brighter than the lamp in her hospital room. The sun.

* * *

She stopped and looked around. There were monsters with different features everywhere just walking around, minding their own business. Maddie was really disturbed now. Where was she? and how did she get here? and Why was she here? That's when her thoughts were broken by the shouting of the security guards behind her. She gasped and made another run for it. She ran and ran and ran for a few blocks until a few familiar voices not so far away caught her attention. She peeked around a corner and saw two familiar monsters walking on the sidewalk across the street. One monster was tall with blue fur with purple polka dots and dark purple spikes going down his back and tail with two horns on his head. The other monster was a whole lot shorter and looked like just a green ball with an eye attached to it. He had horns on his head as well.

"Sulley, do you know the main reason I bought the car?" asked the shorter one,

"No, not really." replied the taller one who the shorter one referred to as Sulley,

"To drive it! you know, out on the street? with a honk-honk and a vroom-vroom!" The shorter one complained,

"Give it a rest." The taller one replied, "Come on, we need the exercise…"

Maddie could not believe her eyes! She rubbed them both to make sure this wasn't a dream. It wasn't. She was somehow sucked into the movie, and now..she could interact with the characters and play around with them, like she always wanted when she was a toddler. She hastily ran across the street and up to the two monsters who were still walking.

"I need the exercise?! Look at you! you have your own climate!" the shorter monster exaggerated, that's when they heard a female giggle behind them. The two monsters turned around and saw Maddie smiling at them trying her best to hold in her laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" the one eye said offended, "You." Maddie giggled, "What you said just now, it was so funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be funny, I was complaining because I can't use my car!" the eyeball responded with sass,

"Mike, be polite." The taller monster said looking down at the little green ball, he looked back up to Maddie.

"I'm sorry, he just can't take a joke." he said with a smile, "It's alright." Maddie said with a wave of her hand, she crouched getting down on one knee so she was eye-to-eye with the little monster.

"I know that he's sensitive." She smiled rubbing the top of his head, "Hey! Hands off!" the monster snapped swatting her hands away, Maddie straightened herself up again. "Mike!" the taller monster scolded,

Maddie giggled again, "I'm Maddie." she said,

"My name is James P. Sullivan, but you can call me Sulley." Sulley said, he gestured to his smaller friend, "And this is-."

"Mike Wazowski!" Maddie said cheerfully, "Hey how do you know that?" Mike asked her, he turned and whispered to Sulley. "How does she know that?" Sulley just shrugged, "Um guys? I hate to interupt but um, does any of you have a hoodie or something I could borrow?" she asked,

* * *

Sulley was digging through the closet of Mike's bedroom. They decided to check there because they knew that any of Sulley's stuff would have been too big for her.

"So kid, what happened did you lose your parents or something?" Mike asked casually, Maddie didn't really know what happened. One minute she was in the living room watching the movie, the next minute she land in some water and passed out on the beach. She knew she had to come up with something and fast.

"I, um." she said nervously, Mike then sniffed the bottom of her shirt and then clasped his hands on his face. "And why do you smell like sea water?" That's when something suddenly came to Maddie's mind.

"I was swimming! with my parents! Yeah! and then I wandered off and swam in a different area. I must've lost them." she lied, Sulley pulled out a large box and replied, "Oh that's a shame. Until you find them you'd better stay with us." Maddie knew in real life never to do that with strangers, but these guys weren't strangers. She had known them all of her life. Sure they didn't know her but she knew them. Plus this wasn't the real world, she was in a movie, a movie she knew very well. What could possibly go wrong?

"Okay." Maddie smiled nodding, Sulley took the lid off of the top of the box he had pulled out and took out a blue and white jacket. It had the symbol MU embroidered on the back.

"What is that?" Maddie asked, "Oh! My MU jacket!" Mike cried out jumping up and snatching it out of Sulley's hands, he held it in his arms stroking it as if it were a child.

"Sulley, we can't let her wear this." the little eyeball said to his best friend, "What other choice do we have, Mike? Nothing else fits." "But she smells funny! I don't want the smell of salt water getting on my jacket!" "Don't worry we'll wash it out afterwards." Sulley assured him, Mike then calmed down.

Maddie slipped on the jacket and checked herself out in the mirror.

"Hmm, very nice." She said complimenting both the jacket and herself, "Alright, you look gorgeous now let's go. This whole thing is going to make us late!" Mike said beginning to rush, "And to think that we're this close to breaking the all time scare record!" Mike hustled out of the room and Sulley followed behind. He looked back into the room. "Hey Maddie." Maddie turned to the blue monster, "Yeah?" she replied back, "Let's go." he said and then turned to leave, Maddie then smiled and followed the two monsters out of the room and out into the Monster World.

* * *

 **Okay guys, in the next chapter Maddie will see the company and meet more of the characters and might even meet Boo. Idk yet. So yeah, next chapter is coming at you tonight!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Some New People

**A.N: Hi there everyone! I decided to not leave you guys hanging and post another chapter! Yay! :D So in this chapter, we will get more deeper into the movie and Maddie's knowledge of the movie and the characters themselves. Also I'm not going to repeat every line in the movie word-for-word, that's just lame. Okay here we go.**

* * *

The three of them walked down the street where they saw the monster kids playing jumprope with the one's tongue. Maddie giggled at their cuteness.

"Hi Mike, hi Sulley!" The kids said happily, "Morning kids!" Sulley said cheerfully, "Hey kids how 'ya doin?" Mike replied back as well, "Hello." Maddie waved as they walked past, "Bye Mike! Bye Sulley!" The orange monster kid who's tongue was being used as the rope said loudly, Maddie giggled when she saw the kid jumping the tongue get caught in it and sent flying into a large monster's eye.

They passed by a cafe where Maddie stared in wonder and amazement at some of the monsters inside and outside the cafe and walking past them on the sidewalk. Suddenly they stopped walking and reached a crossway where a large dark green feathered monster was standing beside them.

"Good morning Ted!" Sulley said cheerfully up to the monster, the monster just clucked loudly in response and the lights changed and they continued to walk. Not so far from where they were Maddie could see a large building in the distance which she already recognized as the factory. They walked into the main lobby that was filled with so many interesting looking monsters that Maddie had never even thought existed. They walked up to a receptionist's desk where Maddie saw a pinkish purple monster with one eye like Mike and her hair was made up of five purple snakes, that were _alive_.

"Oh Schmoopsie Poo!" Mike called out, the snake haired monster gasped and looked at Mike lovingly, "Googley Bear!" She squealed, Maddie already knew the monster's name but so that there would be no questioning about how she knew her name because she most certainly couldn't tell them that she was from another world where they were only a mere movie, she decided to keep quiet.

"Happy Birthday." Mike smiled, "Oh Googely Woogely you remembered!" she said rubbing his head, "Hey Sulley Wulley." She said looking at Sulley, "Hey Celia..Welia, Happy Birthday." He said clearing his throat, "Thanks." She smiled, "Yeah, Happy Birthday." Maddie said speaking up, Celia looked past the two monsters and saw the blue-scaled girl staring at her with shy eyes. Celia's smile only brightened.

"Who's this?" She asked still looking at Maddie, "Oh! right." Mike said, he cleared his throat. "Celia, this is Maddie. We found her following us on the sidewalk she kinda lost her family." He explained,

"Oh." Celia said sadly while cupping her hands over her mouth. Her snakes squeaked in a gasp and then squeaked sadly.

"You poor thing, you must be terrified." Celia said still frowning, "I'll be okay." Maddie assured her, "I'll find them soon." _'I hope.'_ She thought,

"Oh..well..good luck finding them." Celia said smiling, "Thank you." Maddie smiled, "So Mikey, are we going anywhere special tonight?" Celia asked turning her attention back to Mike, "Well I just got us into a place called um..HarryHausens." Mike said, _'And by you you mean Sulley.'_ Maddie thought, Celia gasped again, "HarryHausens?! But it's impossible to get a reservation there!"

"Not for Googley Bear." Mike said full of swag, Maddie nudged Sulley's arm. Sulley looked at her and Maddie pointed her finger towards her now open mouth making a gagging motion. Sulley laughed a little bit and then Mike spoke up again.

"I'll see you at quittin' time and not a minute later." He said walking away from her desk,

"Okay sweetheart!" Celia said, "Think romantical thoughts." Mike said, he began to walk backwards and Sulley and Maddie followed close behind.

"You and me, me and you, both of us together!" Mike sang, Maddie covered her mouth and giggled under her breath.

* * *

The three of them entered the men's locker room together. They had to bring Maddie with them because they didn't know where to put her plus she wouldn't know where to go. As soon as they entered Maddie spoke up.

"Hey, I'm going to use the bathroom." She said pointing to one of the stalls, "Oh sure, go ahead." Mike said, "We're the only ones in here anyway." Little did they know, they weren't.

Maddie was in the stall doing her business where she heard Mike talking to Sulley. She finished up and opened the door a crack and watched them talk. She knew there was something important about this scene but she just couldn't put her finger on it at the moment.

"Thanks for those reservations." Mike said, "No problem." Sulley replied, "They're under the name: Googley Bear." Maddie chuckled at that line.

"Oh good ide-. You know, that wasn't very funny." Mike said, Maddie by now was thinking as hard as she could think. What was so important about this scene? Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a locker slamming. She looked back through the crack between the door and the wall of the stall and saw that Mike's locker was slammed shut. She saw Mike open it back up and then saw it slam shut again. Suddenly she knew what was going on.

A long twelve-foot-lizard with purple and blue scales all over his body and face appeared on the wall of lockers next to Mike's. He was looking very mischievous and he popped out and startled Mike.

"WAZOWSKI!" He yelled, Mike screamed falling to the floor while the lizard monster just chuckled. "Whad'ya know, it scares little kids _and_ little monsters." He said, Maddie gasped.

Mike picked himself up and said, "I wasn't scared, I have..allergies." Then he faked coughing.

"Uh-huh sure." The lizard monster replied, "Hey Randall, save it for the Scare Floor will 'ya." Sulley said trying to maintain his patience.

Sulley didn't need to say _that_ name twice. Maddie recognized him the minute he appeared on the wall of lockers. Randall Boggs, one of _the_ classic PIXAR villains. When she was little, all she saw in him was a villain. But a few years back she saw Monsters University in the theaters with her family and saw what made him tick. She couldn't believe it was all Sulley's fault. She felt bad for him now and wished there was something she could do to help.

"I'm in the zone today, Sullivan." Randall said doing some weird lizard movements, Maddie was frozen where she was standing. She couldn't believe she was seeing one of her favorite PIXAR villains in the flesh, er, scales.

"I'm going to be doing some serious scaring, putting up some big numbers." Maddie laughed quietly to herself. After seeing Monsters University and how he used to be, she now found him more silly than terrifying, especially if he picked on Mike.

"Gee Randall, that's neat, but that will make it more humiliating for you when we break the record first! Haha!" Mike said so sure of himself, Randall zipped over beside Mike and Sulley making shushing sounds. Maddie just continued to watch.

"Do you hear that? It's the Winds of Change." Randall said, then he walked away. Meanwhile back in the stall, Maddie mouthed the exact same line while he was saying it, she always found it amusing.

She exited the stall and walked up to Mike and Sulley watching Randall walk away. So she wouldn't give herself away, Maddie pretended she didn't have a clue who he was.

"Who was that?" Maddie asked pretending she didn't know,

"That guy? Oh that's just Randall. He's another guy who works with us on the Scare Floor. We don't really get along and he always is second place to us." Mike explained, laughing a little at the end,

"Uh-huh." Maddie said slightly unhappy with Mike's bragging and the way he was treating him,

* * *

Mike and Maddie walked up to the office to get Mike's paperwork. There Maddy just saw a newspaper blocking someone's face.

"Roz my gorgeous garden snail who will we be scaring today?" Mike asked sliding his paperwork over to himself, suddenly a hand slammed onto the the paperwork making Maddie jump. A lime green face with black glasses and a bored look appeared out from behind the newspaper. Maddie could NEVER forget this character.

"Wazowski, you didn't file your paperwork last night." The slug woman said, Maddie looked over at Mike with a blank look. Mike just smirked.

"Oh that darn paperwork, wouldn't it be better if it all just blew away?" Mike said fooling around, Maddie began to smile and laugh at him and just kept on looking back at forth from him to Roz.

Roz leaned forward. "Don't let it happen again." She said kind of creepily now, Mike grabbed the files and looked at her now obviously frightened.

Roz then looked at Maddie. Maddie stood there completely frozen while Roz scanned her suspiciously with those bored disapproving eyes. "Wazowski, is this lovely young lady with you?" She asked, Mike looked at Maddie who looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes, yes she's with me." Mike replied smiling finally feeling less jittery,

"You _are_ aware of the company's policy of bringing guests onto the Scare Floor. Children are toxic, and if something were to happen, this company would have a bad reputation...and we can't have that so I'm afraid I can't let her on the Scare Floor. Good day"

Maddie's heart sank. She really wanted to see the scarers scare children up close. This was such a downer for her.

"Not so fast." A familiar voice said, Roz looked past them and Mike and Maddie turned around to find a large monstrous figure step out of the shadows. It was an old gray spider like crab with six legs and five eyes.

"Mr. Waternoose." Mike said in slight shock, "Good day Roz, Wazowski." Waternoose said giving a polite nod to the both of them, he looked over at Maddie and just smiled and said, "Why, hello my dear, My name is Henry J. Waternoose III. Owner of the company." Maddie was a little uncomfortable around the crab monster knowing that he was another one of the villains in the movie. She didn't say anything and just gave a nervous and uneasy smile. Finally she spoke up.

"Hello, I'm here because I'm so into scaring and seeing other monsters scare." Maddie said, "Oh, do you want to watch some of the monsters on the Scare Floor?" Waternoose offered kindly, Maddie's eyes widened. "Boy would I?!" She said happily,

"With all do respect Mr. Waternoose, Guests are usually not allowed on the Scare Floor due to the toxicity of human children." Roz said interrupting, "This would certainly give the company a bad reputation."

"Oh nonsense Roz, anything for a fan." Waternoose said cheerfully, "You'll be careful, won't you miss?" He asked looking back to Maddie, Maddie was a little tense; All eyes were on her; She had to say something and fast.

She nodded. "Yeah! yeah I'll be careful." She said, Waternoose then looked at Roz and gave her a nod. Then he got another idea.

"Say, how old are you my dear?" He asked, Maddie reached into her jacket pocket that held her driver's license. Ever since she got her license she wouldn't let it out of her sight. She looked at it and was shocked to find that the picture of her was no longer normal, but her covered in blue scales and she looked at her age. It said she was 25. That wasn't right, she was 17! Or was she in this world?

"Twen-twen-twenty five sir." Maddie replied stuttering, "You know Roz, we could use another receptionist at the desk with Miss Celia." Waternoose said turning to Roz, Roz was already back to her paper not caring about what was going on.

"Miss, have you ever considered getting a job here at Monsters Incorporated?" He asked,

"W-w-work? Work here?" Maddie stuttered again, she felt like she was going to pass out. She never thought she would be offered a job, in a factory, in a movie that she loved.

"I-I-I-I guess?" Maddie said still trying to process everything, "Delightful! You can start working tomorrow with Miss Celia." Waternoose said completely brightened up now,

"Th-th-th-thank you Mr. Waternoose." Maddie said letting a smile through, "Of course Miss…" Waternoose said not knowing her name,

"Michaels. Maddie Michaels." Maddie said, "Michaels huh? Nice name." Waternoose complimented, "Well Wazowski, feel free to take her to the Scare Floor. Good day to you both." With that, he walked away.

Maddie just blinked trying to absorb everything that was going on. She got a _job_ at Monsters Inc., she was going to watch the monsters scare.. _up close_! This was all too much for her. She literally froze up and stood there still.

"Maddie...Maddie!" Mike said, Mike was snapping his fingers trying to bring Maddie back to reality. Maddie immediately snapped out of her trance.

"Y-y-y-yeah?" She asked snapping back into focus, "Come on, it's almost 8:50. The scarers will be out soon. He took her hand and led her to the entrance of the Scare Floor. They walked over to Mike and Sulley's station where Mike was getting things ready for Sulley and Maddie was sitting in a chair at their table. Mike swiped a card through the slot in the control pad and a colorful door came swinging in near the ceiling. It landed safely in the station and then the map showed up on the board and Jerry came out. The windows were being shut with metal blinds and spotlights were being shone over each station.

"Alright everyone we got Eastern Seaboard comin' on line, we got scarers comin' out!"

* * *

 **That was Chapter 2 for 'Ya! Yeah I know there was no Boo in this chapter but she will be in the next chapter. I promise you!**


	4. Chapter 3: An Average Day for a Monster

**A.N: Hiiiiiiii! Everybody I am back! So sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but to make up for it here's the next chapter and I will try to update on this story more. So in this chapter we get to see the monsters scare and Maddie will FINALLY meet Boo! I PROMISE! So, without further ado, let's get started :)**

* * *

"Alright everybody we've got Eastern Seaboard coming on line! We got Scarers coming out!"

Maddie sat in her seat anxiously looking at the entrance to the Scare Floor. The Scarers were walking into the room in slow motion. Those two goofy janitors weren't kidding, they looked so awesome! Each monster went to their station and Maddie watched in amazement as they all warmed up for the long workday ahead.

"Hey, may the best monster win." Sulley said, holding out his paw to Randall. Maddie already knew how Randall was going to react but she still watched looking like she was on the edge of her seat.

"I plan to." Randall responded, Maddie just beamed. She didn't think that it was a mean thing to say at all. She knew what happened to him in MU and she felt sympathy for the large lizard.

"We are on in seven...six...five...four...three...two..." Suddenly the bell rang signaling them all to start scaring. Maddie began to feel excited inside. "You're the boss, you're the boss, you're the big, hairy boss." Mike said to Sulley before Sulley entered the door. Maddie was so happy to watch all of this. She hoped this wasn't a dream, because if it was, she never wanted to wake up.

The screams were ringing all across the Scare Floor along with the sound of doors opening and slamming closed.

Maddie had her focus locked on Mike and Sulley doing their job flawlessly until her eyes shifted to the lizard at the station next door.

"You're still behind Randall. You know, maybe if I realign the scream valve-" his assistant, Fungus said being cut off. "Just get me another door!" Randall snapped, Maddie couldn't help but giggle. She found his yelling at Fungus more amusing than mean. The screams just continued to ring throughout the factory. Maggie didn't know why but she didn't feel disturbed about these screams. She knew they were unrealistic and that the monsters were only collecting them because they _had_ to. Suddenly her thoughts were stopped by an ear-piercing shriek and she looked around the room wondering where it came from. She looked around and saw the scoreboard bleep and Randall's name move up a slot making Sulley get second place.

"Wait, if Randall's in the top slot then that means..." Maggie said to herself, "Attention, we have a new Scare Leader, Randall Boggs." Celia said over the intercom. Maddie sprung up from her seat so she could go congratulate Randall on his first place victory. He was already being swarmed by other monsters.

"Hey, congratulations on getting the top position." Maddie said, trying to get through the crowd. He must've heard her because he instantly responded.

"Thanks." He gleamed, teeth showing. "Heh, yeah." Maddie said with a slight blush. Randall was her favorite character of the whole movie besides Mike. Like Mike she thought Randall was...cute...No, not like that, like, she's not afraid of him and she thinks he's a good character. It was nice to seem him happy like back in Monsters University.

Just then, everyone was looking at Maddie. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks again, this time from being the center of attention. But then she realized that they weren't looking _at_ her, they were looking _past_ her. She turned to find Mike and Sulley filling up loads of scream cans faster than the wind. Then Sulley came out of the door and cracked the air out of his knuckles.

"Slumber parties." He said cockily, then he and Mike high-fived and Sulley took Randall's first place spot. Everyone rushed over to Sulley leaving poor Randall all alone except for one monster. Maddie. They both watched as even Mr. Waternoose himself came over and complimented James on his excellent performance.

"If I don't see a new door at my station within five seconds I will personally put you THROUGH THE SHREDDER!" Randall scolded Fungus. Fungus immediately freaked out and ran away from Randall in fright. Maddie however, stayed right by him.

"Ugh. Beaten by Sullivan again! I was so close this time! So close." Randall complained, holding his hand in a pinching position to emphasize how close he was to victory. Maddie felt bad, she wanted to so something to make him feel better. Then a smile grew on her face. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. She was still smiling.

"I still think you're #1." She said kindly. Then she hugged his head in her blue scaly arms. Maddie was okay with the hug. Randall however, immediately pushed her off.

"I don't need your pity." He snarled, "Just go and congratulate Sullivan, you know you want to."

"No, I don't want to cheer for someone who hurt someone else." Maddie said,

"Yeah right." Randall replied, "That's what they all say. You think they're nice, you think they'll be nice to you forever, but one day they turn their back on you. So you know what I do? I turn my back on them as well." Maddie knew he was referring to the relationship he and Mike had but she decided to not bring it up. Randall and Maddie were heading back to his station so he could stretch before entering his next door. "Believe me, I don't hate my life, it just hasn't always been good to me." He explained.

"Yeah, especially after that whole 'hearts' incident at the Scare Games." Maddie spoke up, immediately cupping her mouth with her hands.

Randall whirled around to face her. His eyes suddenly blazing with anger, pain and humiliation.

"How-How-How did you know about that?!" He demanded, Maddie stood still, she didn't mean to say it..it just kind of slipped out. She needed to think of a lie to get out of this.

"I...I was there...at the Scare Games...yeah!" Maddie lied, she HATED lying to people! But she had no choice. He couldn't know where she was actually from.

"Awww man! That was the worst night of my life! I looked like a huge doofus!" Randall yelled, turning away from her delivering a punch to the wall. Maddie approached the distressed reptile and placed her hand on his shoulder again wearing that pretty smile of hers.

"Not to me...I actually thought you looked as cute as can be...and I thought you were better than Sulley. I mean, blending into the walls and scaring the kid by staring them in the eye? Genius!"

Randall was taken aback. She thought _he_ was better than _Sullivan_?! He couldn't believe this, it wasn't possible! He...he had a fan...

"No one's ever cared about how _I_ do at scaring, they only care when you're on top, when you're #1." Randall said pitifully.

"That's not true..." Maddie replied, "There's a lot of people who like you! You don't know it but there are thousands of fans out there who think you're the best...even better than Sulley."

"Is that really true?" He asked, Maddie just smiled and nodded.

"Heh, thanks." Randall chuckled a little, "And your name is?"

"Madison Michaels. But you can call me Maddie." Maddie beamed, "Maddie, I like that," Randall said smiling like he did in MU, "...I'll see 'ya around." Then Randall walked away. Suddenly, Maddie heard yelling and turned to see that George had a sock stuck to his back.

"2319! We got a 2319!" George's assistant Charlie shouted from the top of his lungs, suddenly the CDA came rushing in and they all surrounded George. Maddie tried to push through the sea of CDA agents but they wouldn't let her through.

"Careful." One of the agents said, they were holding the sock in a pair of pliers, placed it on the floor, and screwed a dome around it. Then when another agent pressed a button, everyone cowered in fear. The sock exploded with a small boom. Then they unscrewed the de and began to clean up what remained of the sock.

"Thanks guys, that was a close one." George said relieved, but that relief came to an end when they put him in a shower and shaved his fur off and showered him with some chemical. When they were done the agents pulled the shower down to reveal George totally naked and wearing a cone. Maddie chuckled softly to herself, she ALWAYS found that seen funny, who _didn't_ find it funny? But then Jerry announced that they were shutting down the floor for a half and hour and Maddie just looked at all the monsters leaving and stood there not knowing what to do. She saw Sulley walk away with Mr. Waternoose but she didn't think it was a good idea to follow them and interrupt their conversation. But that was when Mike walked up to her.

"Hey Maddie, I'm, uh, I'm sorry you had to see that," he apologized, "That usually doesn't happen on the floor."

"It's alright," Maddie assured him, "I'm guessing that's why Roz didn't want me on the Scare floor. Is that it?" She asked,

"Yeah, and plus she can't be a total stick in the slime." Mike joked, this made Maddie laugh. "Yeah, I've noticed." She replied, they walked off the Scare Floor and began to head down the hallway as they continued to talk.

"So I saw you talking to Lizard Boy a few minutes ago." Mike spoke up again, Maddie blinked in surprise. "How did you know?" She asked, "I may be focused on my job but I also see everything that goes on at the Scare Floor," Mike explained, "So, what were you two talking about?" He asked,

"I was, uh..talking to him about popularity and how I think he's Number 1 out of everyone else. don't tell Sulley about that." She said shooting him a wink, Mike just chuckled but then his face got confused. "But...why do you think he's number 1?" Mike asked, "Because...I see good in him. I know he acts kind of rude and needs a _bit_ of an attitude adjustment, but...he hasn't had the easiest past, you know. He seemed like he was really hurt when you two stopped being friends." She said, "How did you know we were friends?" Mike asked suddenly confused, Maddie went silent again, she can't believe she almost gave herself away _**again**_. Once again, she had to think of a lie to get out of it.

"...Lucky guess…" She lied, Mike then just shrugged his shoulders and they continued to walk.

* * *

At the end of the day, all of the doors were being shut down and scarers and their assistants were going home. Mike, Sulley, and Maddie were walking down the hall to the front lobby again to leave for the day.

"You know, I'm so romantic sometimes I should just marry myself." Mike bragged, Sulley went along with it while Maddie just giggled like she was crazy.

"But tonight is about me and _Celia_. Ooh the love boat's about to set sail!" Mike swooned he then imitated some boat noises which made Maddie begin to laugh out loud like a hyena, then she laughed even harder when Mike jumped to see the face of Roz in front of him.

"Hello Wazowski, fun-filled evening plans for tonight?" Roz asked in her bored voice, "Actually, as a matter of-." Mike said being cut off by Roz again.

"I'm sure you remembered to file your paperwork correctly...for once...your stunned silence is very reassuring." And with that she slithered off. Mike's face immediately displayed panic.

"Oh no my scare reports! I left them on my desk and if I'm not at the restaurant in five minutes they'll give my table away what am I gonna tell-?! Schmoopsie Poo." He finished in a calm voice for Celia was now with them.

"Hey Googlie Bear do you want to get going?" She asked,

"Oh do I ever! It's just that...well...I, uh." Mike replied nervously,

"Mike forgot his paperwork." Maddie finished for Mike, "Yeah, what she said." Mike said, "It's okay Mike Sulley and I will go take care of it for 'ya. Right Sul?" Maddie asked turning to the blue behemoth,

"Uh yeah! No need to worry about it, Mike. We got you covered." He smirks to his friend,

"Oh! You guys are lifesavers!" Mike said relieved, "Schmoopsie Poo head out to the car I'll be out in a minute." Celia just smiled and walked away.

"Alright here's the deal: the pink ones go to accounting, the fuscia ones go to purchasing and the goldenrod ones go to Roz and leave the puce!" Then he ran out of the lobby now leaving just Maddie and Sulley.

* * *

The two walked back to the Scare Floor and Sulley was trying to remember Mike's directions.

"Was it the fuscia ones go to Roz and the Goldenrod ones go to purchasing?" He asked Maddie, "No it's the pink goes to accounting, the _fuscia_ ones go to purchasing and the _goldenrod_ ones go to Roz." She corrected him, she may have not watch the full movie in a while but she remembered most of the lines by heart.

"What does puce even look like?" Sulley asked laughing a bit, "Beats me." Maddie shrugged up at him. They stopped at Mike's table and picked up the files and Sulley also picked up the puce one. Maddie got a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh _that's_ puce." Sulley said intrigued, but as they were turning to leave they noticed a door was on the floor. It was white and had pink flowers on it. Maddie already knew whose door it was but she wasn't about to give herself up again.

"Uh hello? Anyone? There's a door here!" Sulley called out, the two monsters decided to investigate the door. Sulley hesitantly opened the door. Both monsters peaked inside at the room. It looked like it belonged to a little girl but the room was deserted.

"Hey, anyone scaring in here? Hello?" Sulley whispered, Maddie looked around the room looking for any existing people in the room. They exited the room and were confused as to why the door was there. When they heard a thumping noise. They both looked down to find a little girl about the age of two with a pink nightshirt and blue leggings. She looked up at the both of them.

"Bucket." She said, Sulley immediately freaked out and slammed back against the door. Maddie just smiled and said, "Awww!" and knelt down to pick the little girl up. She held the girl close in her arms and gave her a hug causing the girl to giggle. This put Sulley in shock.

"Aw! Aren't you the sweetest thing?! Coochi coochie coo!" She said tickling the little girl's neck, the little girl let out a loud giggle and Sulley approached Maddie still in surprise and fear.

"Maddie! Put it down right now!" He told her, Maddie shot the blue behemoth a strange glare and said, "Why? She's cute!" She then bounced the little girl up in the air and the girl giggled some more.

"Maddie don't you remember?! Human kids are toxic! A single touch can kill you!" Sulley reminded her, the kid was now grabbing at Maddie's face and gurgling. "Well she's touching my face a lot and I'm still here." Maddie smiled, Sulley immediately grabbed the girl from her much to Maddie's disappointment.

"We gotta put her back in her room." He said obviously still frightened, but that was when they heard a noise and saw a shadowy figure coming.

Sulley gasped, "No time! We gotta find Mike!" He grabbed Maddie by the arm and they ran out of the Scare Floor. Maddie looked back for a minute as they were running and saw Randall going into Boo's door.

* * *

 **There, that took me so long to write due to other fanfics and stuff. Well I hope you liked it and I will see you all in the next chapter. Peace! ;)**


End file.
